Composite parts, such as Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer (CFRP) parts, are initially laid-up in multiple layers that together form a laminate which is cured into a solid composite part. Individual fibers within each layer of the laminate are aligned parallel with each other, but different layers may exhibit different fiber orientations in order to increase the strength of the resulting composite part along different dimensions.
A work piece cut from a sheet of carbon fiber fabric may be used to form a layer of the laminate, and each work piece may be cut into a customized shape. The shape of each work piece, even for a single composite part, may vary substantially. Transporting work pieces to a mandrel for layup onto a laminate remains a time-consuming and difficult process, particularly when a work piece has been cut into a complex shape. For example, a work piece may be larger or heavier than a human is capable of carrying. Furthermore, transport of a work piece increases the risk of fabric distortion, which may result in a composite part having less than a desired strength.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.